Rekindel Friendship
by LuvinHowardxoxo
Summary: Jack and Kim hate each other what happens when Kims parents die in a car crash and the Anderson family are the only ones who can help xoxo Rated T safe mild language and kissing KICK FTW no good at summarys enjoy though


The Anderson Household

...

Jack and Kim aren't friends. Kim is the local bitch and Jack is a skate-rat. They hate one another but what happens when Kim's parents die in a car crash and all she has left is her mums best friends the Anderson family. What happens when Jack and Kim begin to understand one another in a different perspective?

...

"Jack leave me alone alright, so what my mum and your mum are friends that doesn't mean I want to be friends with a little, pathetic skate rat like you!" angrily admitted Kim, well in natural fact she admits every day. Today was worse as a week from today Kim's parents died in a terrible car crash and being Kim she pretended not to care less, but each night Jack hears her cry herself to sleep.

"No Kim, I'm tired of leaving you alone! I've had these feelings you know pain, guilt, anger all in one and I know how bad you want them to leave you alone but you're not alone, even if you think you are your not! I know were not friends but I can try for you, as I had no-one to help me when my Grandpa died, but, I'm here to help you and you might not want it but it's always on offer, so yeah, balls in your corner!" Jack said with honestly, truth and sincerity and Kim really did believe him. Jack walked away slowly then Kim stopped him "Jack, I'll be round at 5 I need to get some things considering your parents are my guardians now" she whispered in his ear "thank you". That was a word Jack never thought would come from Kim Crawford's mouth. He was truly shocked, but then again so was everyone else Julie and Grace the other Bobby Wasabi students Jerry, Eddie and Milton even the Black Dragons were gossiping about what just happened. No-one was as shocked as Jack Anderson or Kim Crawford!

Jacks POV

Okay, today's the day Kim officially moves in, to be honest, I don't think she's a total bitch, I mean today when we were talking...just us, she was not on full bitch mode. She's stayed here before but she knew she went home so she never bothered talking to me. Now she knows she's never going home as this now is her home, so she's being nice so...should I be nice back?

"Jack, call Kim sweetie dinners ready!" shouted Jacks mum so Jack went to the guest room which is now Kim's room, he heard her crying and he knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Kim, barely escaping her lips. "Oh it's you"

"Sorry for the disappointment but dinners ready" he was about to leave but she started to cry again he walked over to her and sat beside her putting his arm over her petite shoulder and rubbed her shoulders. "You know Kim, what I told you earlier I meant it, all that was the truth so I have no problem just sitting here letting you drench my t-shirt with your tears, or you telling me your problems because I don't know why, I just won't!" explained Jack, she just replied with a little giggle and poured her heart out with "I miss them, I may be the school's bitch but, I still have feelings. I'm an only child, like my parents Mrs. Anderson was practically my mum's sister and I want you to know Jack that even though it may seem I'm not grateful for your family letting me stay here... I am, if I seem to forget remind me because, I have no-one and I'm not exactly a bundle of sunshine am I?" I giggled at that "Did your mum or dad tell you that when we were young we were best friends?" I was completely shocked, why had no-one told me and what happened? "No, no-one did, how were we? How old were we? What happened, why aren't we friends now?" I had all these questions that Kim was happy to answer. "Well where do I start, we were best friends since birth and we stopped being friends when we joined school you wanted a skateboard and I wanted pom-poms we just weren't compatible. We were inseparable no-one could keep us away from one another, apparently our parents would always joke that we were going to get together, married, children but..." she stopped as she started to tear up, so I stepped in "You don't have to carry on, if it hurts to remember I me- "She stopped me "No, it's just that I promised my parents the day they died in the hospital that I would rekindle the friendship I had with you, so if it's okay with you I would really want my parents to look down on me proud because I kept a promise" I stared at her she said it was stupid but I cut her off "I'd like that" I gave her my oh so famous grin and she smiled we shared a hug then heard my mum downstairs "JACKSON, GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW" Kim was biting her lip "Oh I'm sorry we forgot about dinner" I took her hand and we ate.


End file.
